emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2145 (26th December 1996)
Plot Everyone is leaving the wedding reception to go to the Woolpack. Roy has found a girl to snog. Kathy apologises to Jan for her secret wedding. An ambulance races past the wedding party, but no one realises that Dave is inside. Kim is willing him to live. Biff and Linda check into their honeymoon hotel (they smile at each other as Biff calls them Mr and Mrs Fowler). Ned is buying everyone drinks in the pub. The Dingles manage to wangle one as well. Butch takes the opportunity to try and convince Zoe that she has no need to be a lesbian when he is around. She tells him that a "rabid dog" holds more charm for her. The police arrive at the pub and inform the Glovers of Dave's accident. They are all puzzled as to why Dave was at Home Farm. The policewoman cannot tell them. Dave is taken straight to the burns unit. Kim wants to go with him, but she requires treatment as well. The Dingles are singing away in the pub. Mandy tries to tell Zak that Tina has left home for good, but he will not believe her. Zoe is on the phone to Chris. She tells everyone about the fire at Home Farm and that Dave saved baby James. Rachel and Zoe go to Home Farm. Uncle Albert sings. The Glovers are at the hospital and demand to see Dave. A nurse warns Ned that Kim is also in the hospital and that she is upset. Biff carries Linda over the threshold of their hotel room. They are both looking forward to their wedding night. Linda is impressed with the room. Biff checks the bed first in case Roy has played any tricks on them. The doctor tells the Glovers that Dave is badly burnt and has suffered damage to his lungs through smoke inhalation. The prognosis is not good. Ned thinks back to his last conversation with Dave when they fell out. He badly regrets that. Biff and Linda's night is interrupted by a phone call from reception telling them that a policewoman is on her way up to see them. They think that it is Roy's joke. Biff then realises that she is serious. Frank visits Kim. He tells her that James is going to be okay, but he does not know about Dave. Kim is awful to Frank as he tries to assure her that he does not wish Dave to die. The Dingles count down to Christmas Day in the Woolpack. Linda and Biff arrive at Dave's bedside. Linda starts to cry when she sees him. Ned tells Biff the worst. Vic is stuffing the turkey as Viv arrives with presents for the children. Donna is pleased to see her, but Kelly and Vic make her feel very unwelcome. Seth, Betty, Alan, Rachel and Steve are spending Christmas with the Sugdens as it is their last at the farm. Andy has made Jack a present - a sign for Emmerdale Farm. Jack's present to Andy is to tell him that the Sugdens can foster him officially. Everyone is still at the hospital. Kathy is beginning to wonder what Dave was doing at Home Farm. Biff tells her that Dave wanted to say goodbye to his son after finding out that Kim was leaving Emmerdale. Kathy vows to keep Dave away from Kim in future. Roy has brought Dave's Christmas presents for him to open. Albert and Zak are arm wrestling in the pub. Viv and Terry are glad to have the place to themselves. They take the opportunity to sneak a kiss which is witnessed by Donna. Ned looks anxiously at Dave. The nurse tells him that Dave has been asking for him. This briefly raises Ned's hopes, but the doctor tells him that Dave will probably not recover. Ned realises that there is no hope and cries as he talks to his son. Dave manages to tell Ned how much he loves Kim and that he was planning to run away with her. Ned knows that he is not going to make it and desperately tells Dave to tell Kathy that he loves her. Ned comforts Kathy as he tells her that Dave is dying. She cries. Seth shows Andy and Robert a magic trick with a straw. Sarah brings out the Christmas pudding. Frank stops Kim from seeing Dave. She doesn't care about Kathy's feelings. He urges her to leave the Glovers to say goodbye to their son. Kathy spends time with Dave. He tries to apologise to her. She is telling him that she loves him when he dies. Kim lies on the bed with James. The Glover family say their goodbyes to Dave. Kathy kisses him for the last time. Cast Regular cast *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kim Tate - Claire King *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Albert Dingle - Bobby Knutt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley (uncredited) *James Tate - Elliot Suckley (uncredited) Guest cast *Receptionist - Clare Samuels *Policewoman - Carolyn Bazely *Nurse - Maxine Burth *Doctor - Christopher Wright Notes *This episode features the death of Dave Glover. However, the character appears in a flashback in Episode 2149 (7th January 1997), which Ian Kelsey is credited for. *This episode was broadcast at the later time of 8:30pm. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns